1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a display method for information setting screens for displaying a plurality of information setting screens along the flow of the process in a machine tool and a NC apparatus of multi-window type having such function.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, almost all machine tools (bending, punch press, laser, electrical discharge machining, etc.) contain NC apparatus. By operating this NC apparatus, a machining program in which part will be processed how has been determined is produced, and according to this machining program (or called NC program), the machine tool is controlled. Thus, the NC apparatus has a plurality of operation keys of various kinds.
For example, the NC apparatus of a bending machine shown in FIG. 1 has mode key section 3 including a home position mode key 3a, manual mode key 3b, memory mode key 3c, operation mode key 3d, play-back mode key 3e, data input/output mode key 3f and maintenance mode key 3g, function key section 4 containing F1 key, F2 key, . . . and the like.
On a display screen 5, buttons such as shape input software button, bending order input software button, angle input software button, direct input software button and the like are indicated. These buttons correspond to each of the function keys, for example F1 corresponds to shape input software button. Further, the screen is overlaid with a touch panel 6.
When a new product is produced using such NC apparatus, an operator produces products through operation steps which will described below.
When obtaining a new product, the operator first presses the memory mode 3c. According to this memory mode 3c, the NC apparatus 2 displays data list comprising a plurality of processing schedules (including information about NC program, due date, production amount, material, punch, die and the like) preliminarily stored on its screen.
Next, the operator operates the touch panel 6 to select desired items from this data list and then press the F1 to select the shape input software key.
When the shape input software key is selected, the NC apparatus 2 displays workpiece dies information relating to the selected processing schedule, preliminarily stored on the screen.
Next, the operator selects a desired workpiece and dies (die, punch) from the workpiece dies information displayed on the screen.
If a workpiece and dies are selected, the NC apparatus 2 displays an exploded view for determining in what order a product of a selected processing schedule will be processed. This exploded view is preliminarily stored in the memory.
Then, the operator inputs processing order through this exploded view. For example, he determines a process by tracing a line on the exploded view. The NC apparatus 2 produces a program for controlling the bending machine 1 according to a processing order determined on the exploded view.
Next, the operator sets for dies installation. This setting for dies installation is carried out by pressing the home position mode key 3a. If the home position mode key 3a is pressed, the NC apparatus 2 displays a screen for determining a current value of a dies installation metal and the current value inputting through this screen is sent to the ATC for processing.
However, although in such conventional NC apparatus, in what order the keys and buttons must be operated depending on a target product is determined, the keys and buttons provided on the NC apparatus are not arranged along that order.
Thus, an inexperienced operator cannot see in what order the keys and buttons should be operated easily. This is a problem which should be solved about the prior art.
For example, in the conventional NC apparatus for the bending machine, when a new product is obtained, after the memory mode key is selected to input predetermined information, for example, the operator must select a home position mode key located far, not a nearby key or must select any function key (F1 key, F2 key, . . . ).
Even if the operation order of the keys and buttons has been known, the operation screen is changed each time when the key or button is operated.
That is, in the conventional NC apparatus, for setting various kinds of information about a single mode, plural screens are displayed in time series and then such plural kinds of information must be set one by one through each of the screens. Therefore, work efficiency according to the conventional art is very low. This is a problem to be solved by the present invention.